


【斑柱】荒岛

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱AU鱼鸟 [1]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 人鱼斑·翼族柱时空风暴天降小鸟（lao po)





	【斑柱】荒岛

“大哥…我说过我已经没事了。”  
扉间对自家紧张兮兮的大哥抱怨  
柱间没有回话，只是扬起羽翼将试图爬起身的弟弟重新推回巢内，他还是不放心扉间的伤。

这是千手兄弟流落荒岛的第10日  
当然，任谁注意到两人美丽的羽翼都不会脑补什么落难船员的故事。  
他们是生活在传说中的生物—翼族。  
柱间和扉间来自森之千手，一个数千年来定居在世界尽头…神树上的族群。  
这次两人会落到荒岛实属意外，遇上空间风暴即使是强大的空之一族也只能自求多福，两兄弟只来得及在暴风中紧抱住彼此便失去了意识。  
睁开眼，柱间发现自己落到了不知名的荒岛上，在空中无法辨明被层层迷雾环绕的岛屿的具体位置…最棘手的是扉间的羽翼还受伤了。  
从天而降的瞬间，这个向来冷静自持的男子毫不犹豫地打开羽翼环绕在兄长身周，导致自己受到了极重的坠落伤。柱间只能偷偷抹着眼泪，在岛上的密林筑建了一个临时巢安置受伤的弟弟。  
目前情况明确，在扉间痊愈之前，两人的的确确是身困在这座荒岛上了。  
“扉间，你好好休息，大哥再去给你抓些鱼回来！”说完柱间就飞离了临时驻巢

这座岛上的密林出乎意料狩猎不到大型野兽，柱间考虑到弟弟养伤需要补充营养就减少了食谱中的素食，改为狩猎海鱼。  
（扉间从小就很挑食呢…喜欢吃鱼类和小兔子）带着傻兮兮的笑容，柱间来到了海岸上日常补鱼的位置。不用多时，一筐肥美的海鱼就到手了。哼着神秘的小曲，柱间扑扇扑扇翅膀准备回家。  
……  
抱着鱼框，这个翼族灵敏展翅…在空中回旋翻转了数次，躲开了来自海洋的袭击。  
“终于逮着你了…神秘小偷。”一道低沉淡漠的噪音传入柱间惊疑不定的耳中  
——————  
初来乍到者不知道这座岛是有主的，甚至…它还有“月之眼”这个奇妙的名字。  
岛的主人统治着周围广阔的海域，是海洋中少有的领主。  
这里是属于宇智波斑的秘密基地，藏有无数的财富和珍宝，他从不允许他人踏足…岛周也被施以迷雾结界，无法被外界海域所探知。  
这个傲慢的男人在此之前一直充满自信，直到…这几日海域中的子民告诉他岛上来了神秘生物，不仅住下就不走了，还捕捞了不少海鱼。  
不能忍！斑立刻就从自己的住处出发，打算亲自收拾这个小偷。

他其实来得很早，藏在水面下观看了神秘小偷精彩的捕猎全过程。斑注意到那个神秘生物带着好看的笑容，还唱着歌…不知为何没有打扰他，直到他明显是要离开海岸了才出手。  
“怎么…不经允许偷拿别人的东西不叫小偷吗？”  
斑从海面下探出健美的上半身，质问眼前这个有着翠色双翼的黑长直。  
眼前的黑长直明显不是人类，斑从他刚刚的捕猎动作就能推断出这是个身经百战的强大生物…还是他从未见过的。  
斑的眼中悄然燃起与强者战斗的兴致，他等待眼前的男人回应他的挑衅。

“呜哇！！对不起！！我不知道这些鱼是有主人的，真的很抱歉！”  
斑被迅速落到地面，在海岸上对他强势土下座的男人吓了一跳，不明白怎么会是这么个发展。  
柱间趴在地上用羽翼团起自己，他羞愧极了…  
千手是在神明庇佑下成长的生灵，神圣而美丽。他们讲究遵循自然与万物更替，历来将约定和等价奉为真理…现在，柱间被告知自己当了小偷。  
是他自以为是的认为这些鱼无主，现在被主人家找上门…理应好好道歉。  
“你…你先起来！”斑看着眼前翠色的一大团，中间那颗黑色的脑袋还在一抖一抖，第一次反思自己是不是行事作风太过凶残。  
看到神秘生物还在默默发抖，斑的心软了一截，放柔了嗓音劝说他  
“你别害怕…我也不是不讲道理的人鱼，你先起来，我们好好说话。”  
柱间当然没有在害怕，他听债主这么说只觉得自己遇到了一条温柔的好鱼！立马听话地爬起身，眼睛闪闪发亮地注视眼前这条有着长长炸毛的俊美人鱼。  
……  
“所以说你和你弟弟是意外从风暴中落到我的岛上的…”  
一番解释，斑已经知道眼前的神秘物种叫做翼族，这个傻乎乎的家伙把什么都给交代清楚了…包括他叫柱间，弟弟叫扉间还受了伤正在岛上修养，他则是为了给弟弟补充营养才来偷鱼的。  
“真的很对不起！但是…嗯…斑先生能不能让我把鱼带走？我一定不会白拿的，包括之前吃掉的鱼在内，我都会赔偿给你！请告诉我能为你做些什么，我一定尽力而为！”  
柱间认定眼前的人鱼温柔又好说话，思及身受重伤的弟弟，决定厚着脸皮向人鱼求助。  
斑…其实一点都不在乎那点海产，他一开始只是恼怒有人胆敢挑衅自己的威严行盗。但只言片语间他就确定眼前的柱间绝不是什么小人，他既美丽又强大，对自己的错误毫不推脱…实在是光明磊落极了，斑从没见过这么好的人。  
听到柱间说希望能带走鱼…当然如果不可以他也绝对不会再来捕捞，斑回过了神，心里好好算了算这个等式。  
不答应=再见不到小鸟  
直接答应=很没面子  
斑沉默了片刻，开口对柱间说道  
“你可以带走这些鱼，以后也可以随便打捞。但是…你不能白拿，我有要求。”  
眼前的柱间想也不想就猛地点头，这个发展对于他完全是意外惊喜，斑先生太善良了！  
看着柱间闪闪发光的美丽杏眼，斑觉得自己有点晕乎乎的…凭借本能提出了自己的要求。  
“每天陪我打架，鱼管够！”

从那一日起，一鸟一鱼就开始了友谊万岁的妖精打架…  
——————  
宇智波泉奈觉得最近自家哥哥很不正常。  
首先介绍下他们家族，宇智波人鱼一向是海洋内的霸主…那些个凄凄美美的传说和他们一点关系都没有。这个族群虽然稀少，但个个都是脚踩鲨鱼，拳打巨鲸的“恶霸”，加之传承自神明六道的血脉，基本在海里横着走。  
他大哥宇智波斑更是牲口中的战斗机，数百年来在7大海留下了无数恐怖传说…  
这样一条完美的鱼身上只有一个被诟病的地方…他是条单身鱼，还一单就单几百年。  
连泉奈都知道七大海的黑市有他哥是否会永远单身的天价赌局，他大哥却对此不予理会，一心四处挑战强者，直到…被称为海底大魔王后才消停下来。  
泉奈和斑的关系密切，密切到忽视宇智波人鱼基因中的排他性，兄弟两一直没分开，一起挑了片水质优良的海域当起了宅男。  
按常理来说泉奈应该对自家单纯斑哥的生活了如指掌，毕竟是单身鱼兄弟一起过日子。  
所以泉奈可以斑哥最近一段时间真的不对劲，能让一个万年宅男每天带着笑容出门的，十有八九是女神…他想自家优秀的哥哥一定是谈恋爱了！  
思索间泉奈简直能落下一公升的眼泪，他哥的单身生涯终于要结束了，终于不用连发情期都靠撸了！  
贴心小棉袄觉得自己有必要给斑哥一些建议，爱情宝典能让情侣更甜蜜，这样他的小侄子也就有着落了。  
“斑哥，又要出门见（女）朋友嘛？”  
宇智波泉奈带着调侃的笑意拦住了哥哥  
看到斑哥心情极佳的点头，泉奈欣慰极了，他回顾了爱情宝典二三事，开始向大哥传递恋爱小tip。  
宇智波斑……  
“等等！泉奈…我是去见朋友，不是谈恋爱啊。”  
宇智波泉奈大惊失色，他没想到斑哥都到身陷情网无法自拔的程度了，还没搞定对象。  
（不！！不能再让哥哥单身下去了！）  
泉奈急忙开口问道  
“斑哥，怎么会是朋友呢？你不是说从来没见过让你那么热血沸腾、朝思暮想的人吗！你觉得那个人怎么样？”  
斑回忆了下和柱间相处的半个月，那种满足和幸福感是他从来没有体验过的…  
“他是我见过的最好的人，和他在一起我感到很幸福。”  
宇智波泉奈……  
经过一番思维轰炸，斑魂不守舍的出门了。  
——————  
他怎么会对柱间有那种心思呢？虽然柱间是他见过的最强大最美丽的生物…他也确实非常欣赏他在意他，但他们不是朋友嘛？  
斑向两人约定的海岸线游去，第一次感觉心里七上八下。一路上脑海里全都是泉奈给他下的判定“你喜欢那个人”。  
“斑…你怎么来的这么晚？我都等你好半天啦。”  
还没游到约定地点，头顶上就传来柱间轻柔的嗓音，斑抬起头望向他。  
飞鸟在天空，人鱼则在海洋  
此时斑却想伸手将飞鸟揽入怀中…

柱间很喜欢他的人鱼朋友，觉得他不仅慷慨还十分温柔。陪他打打架就能海鱼随便捞…在柱间看来这分明就是体贴的馈赠。  
两人就这样度过了和谐美妙的半个月，期间扉间的身体也康复了很多，一切都很完美！  
但是今日斑明显有什么话想对他说，他的表情写满了犹豫，被柱间看得分明。  
“斑…你有什么事想和我说吗？”柱间体贴地开口  
宇智波斑……  
“斑，对我还有什么不能说的吗？说吧，不管是什么难题我都愿意为你出份力。”柱间再接再厉  
“柱间…你还需要捕鱼吗？”斑犹豫着开口  
“需要呀！”  
“那么我能换个要求吗？我不想每天和你打架了。”斑咬了咬牙  
柱间急忙点头，虽然这些天和斑的战斗也让他身心愉快，但是比试后身上留下的伤痕总会让扉间担忧不已，柱间原本也想找个机会和斑说说。  
“当然可以！”柱间回答他  
“那么你愿意和我交配吗？”宇智波斑坚定的说  
千手柱间……  
斑把想说的说出了口就觉得一身轻松，这个坦荡荡的人鱼思考了一下自己的逻辑，觉得没毛病。  
他喜欢柱间当然应该和他交配，这样的恋爱步骤完全正确。

柱间没有三观炸裂，他们千手是追寻爱与自由的种族，时常会因烂漫与其他种族结合。  
翼族在拥有正式伴侣前生活风气非常开放…所以斑的要求并没有让他大惊失色。只是…只是因为这个要求来自被他定位在挚友类别的斑，他才一时有些犹豫。  
看到宇智波人鱼坚定的眼神，柱间心里的忐忑也就消失了七七八八。他想他明白斑的心意，正因为他们是心意相通的挚友，才会不自觉的渴望更进一步的关联！考虑了一下他两的生殖隔离，柱间从半空落到岸边，郑重的对人鱼点了点头。  
———car———  
翠色的羽翼刹那间转变为人类双手，斑看到这个站在海岸礁石上的美丽生灵灵巧地解开了腰间的系带…长及小腿的草织裙就这样滑落到地上。  
柱间大大方方地将强健赤裸的美好肉体展现在人鱼面前。  
斑反射性捂住了自己的鼻子，在明白自己的心意后，柱间对他的吸引力变得无可比拟。  
他甚至回忆起之前无数次对战中身体的碰撞和摩擦，还有…柱间真空穿着的下裙。  
人鱼的感受到心率飞速上升。  
柱间脱下了衣物后就很自觉的靠近礁石的边缘，要求和他交配的挚友就在那里。  
翼族多半不熟悉水性，但为了迁就身为海洋生物的床伴，柱间还是扶着礁石的边缘下到了海里。  
刚在冰冷的海水里打了个抖，就感受到一具炙热的身体贴到了他的背后，是斑迅速贴近过来。  
斑用胸膛紧贴柱间的背部，伸手将小鸟拢在怀里…  
……  
“嗯…也许我们可以接着来？”柱间被温暖的肉体抱住后享受地哼哼两声，就等待着人鱼接下来的动作…大约拥抱了五分钟后这个翼族小心翼翼的开口。  
（说不定人鱼交配就是要抱很久呢？）  
宇智波斑现在慌得一批，他一时痛快就向心上人求了爱，柱间愿意和他交配当然是天降惊喜。  
但问题是这是条处男鱼，发情期靠撸，平时连其他鱼的小手都不摸…怎么可能知道步骤。  
但让他放弃又做不到，斑只能委屈地紧抱住柱间，期待神明来救救他。  
神明当然不会救他，但是柱间会。  
这个粗中带细的翼族与挚友心意相通，发现人鱼半天没个动作也就将情况猜了个八九。  
柱间稍稍挣动，趁人鱼松开手臂就转了个身面对着他，委婉地询问  
“斑，你是不是不太擅长这种事？没关系的…我们可以一起研究研究！”  
“不…不仅是不擅长…我，我不知道怎么让它出来。”斑的语调委屈巴巴  
“它…是那个吗？”  
“嗯…”  
柱间拼命忍住不道德的笑，觉得斑太可爱了！  
老实的人鱼发现事情败露也就不再隐瞒，他告诉柱间他的那个平时都在生殖腔内…自己也从来没研究过怎么把它弄到体外。发情期时也是强烈的情热让它自己出来…再撸撸解决问题。  
柱间叹了口气，搂住斑的脖子在耳畔轻柔地说  
“那今天就算了？等你研究清楚我们再做？”  
说完还在人鱼的脸颊留下了一个轻柔的吻。  
“唔…”斑突然发出呻吟声吓了柱间一跳  
人鱼感觉那个留在面颊的吻似乎触到了他的心尖，下腹的生殖腔传来炙热有力的冲击感。  
（这个感觉…）  
斑拽过柱间的手，亲密地亲亲他的指尖，兴奋不已  
“柱间，不愧是你！刚才的感觉和发情期很类似，你再多做一些，它就能自己出来了！”

柱间最终还是抵不住斑的请求，只好多做一些了。  
翼族为了方便接下来的动作回到了礁石上，他面向这个撑着手臂露出更多上半身的人鱼。  
轻柔试探的吻顺着人鱼的脖颈下滑，柱间吻上斑结实的胸膛，亲了亲两片胸肌就凑上前去用胸部摩擦它们，边蹭还边亲人鱼的脸颊、嘴角。  
“嗯…你做得很好！”斑搂住人不放也热情地回蹭恋人。  
柱间的奶子质感绝佳，加上两颗挺立的乳头给人鱼带来了巨大的快感，斑觉得光是这样动作他就有些受不了，下腹热极了。  
“柱间…再亲亲我，别蹭了。”斑要求道  
翼族顺从地停下动作，将更多吻落到斑的上身，同时伸出舌头，边吻边舔一路向下，逐渐接近交界部位。  
“唔！就是这附近。”斑深深的喘息起来，小鸟的舌头沿着中界线向下非常明智，他已经找到了生殖腔的位置。  
舔舐轻柔却色情，柱间大胆地舔弄那片与众不同的鳞片区，将其间的渗出的粘稠液体用舌头带入嘴里，感受到腔隙下强烈的冲击感更加卖力的舔弄起来，舌头浅浅插入裂隙。  
斑的喘息更重了，就是这里！他伸手按住柱间的发顶，传达自己的愉悦。  
“嗯…斑…这里好热，肉棒在下面对吗。”  
千手柱间的询问天真又放荡，说完用力的深入舌头，并上下摆动起头颅，渐渐可以在动作中接触了肉棒的顶端、柱身。  
“啊…唔！”下身的跳动感越来越强  
柱间也注意到了这一点，他想…也差不多了，于是探出身吻在了斑的眉心，趁他征愣将手指深深插入了腔隙内帮助目标重见天日。  
“呼…呼…”这对处男而言也太刺激了  
更刺激的还在后面，真正见到本尊后，柱间高兴极了，甚至想为自己的成功欢呼。他毫不犹豫地亲了亲它，张口就含住肉棒的顶端，不顾斑的劝阻一寸寸将它吞进口腔。高热的口腔壁紧紧箍住人鱼的肉棒，柱间卖力地吮吸它舔弄它，前后摇摆起头部让它在热情的通道抽插起来。  
斑注意到柱间渐渐湿润的眼神，是他嘴里的东西太大了，在抽插中抵到喉咙深部带来的生理性恶心。想看柱间为他流泪，斑一改温吐的作风，腰部随着本能挺动起来，每一下都达到深喉。  
柱间发出呜呜的哼声，想要往后撤开一些就被手强势制住，这双手甚至无情地将他的脑袋向下体压去，确保让肉棒插得更深。  
斑的抽动越来越快，喘息和呜咽声甚至盖过了海浪的声音，终于在一声高昂的闷哼后，斑将浓稠的精液送进了柱间的嘴里。  
“哈…哈…”两人都喘息不止  
无视斑怨念的眼神，柱间吐出了大部分白浊  
略微休息了一会儿，柱间又主动行动了起来。他始终记得自己答应和斑交配的事，于是光明正大的欣赏起那根巨物，觉得它在休息期也很有分量。  
斑被这种不带色情的赞赏眼神看了个大脸红，于是粗声粗气地接着求交配。  
柱间撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕了句小气，就投入了下面的“工作”中。他的野兽直觉告诉他如果不乖乖做好准备，屁股肯定得开花。  
所以这只机智的小鸟推开了刚恢复精神就拿东西蹭人大腿的人鱼，及时开口  
“你也不想看到我受伤对吗？让我准备一下好吗…直接插进去是不行的。”斑对这柔软又带着恳求的目光毫无抵抗力，他承诺在柱间准备好之前绝对不乱来。

很快这条鱼就有点后悔自己说的话，因为只能看不能碰实在是太难为他了。  
柱间得到承诺就啵了斑一口，以腰为轴向着大海屈起、打开了双腿。他将两根手指探入自己嘴里，边搅动边吮吸，带出了足够的唾液。  
向挚友眨眨眼后就伸手探进了肉穴的入口  
“嗯…呜…有些疼…”虽然这么说，柱间还是旋转着手指一点点深入进去，沿途的内壁都被他轻柔试探了一番，不过多时就在按压过某个隐蔽点时畅快地呻吟出声。  
小鸟很快就沉迷在这有趣的初体验，他热情又大胆，加入第三根手指后也不在意还有虎视眈眈的观众，大力抽插起来，伴着渍渍作响的水声，每一次都按在让自己爽快的地方，一个人玩得不亦乐乎。  
一旁被冷落许久，下身老早就又翘起来的人鱼，暗暗靠近，试图找回自己的存在感。  
“呀！你这骗子！你说好我准备好前不…呜呜…”斑虽然是个处男但他还有本能，看到柱间用手指插弄自己舒快极了，这条老实鱼也想加入进来。他想着手指是塞不不去了，自然而然就伸舌舔入了小穴。  
“唔……嗯！”柱间感受得到那条舌头一边热情地舔弄内壁不时还讨好着同在肉穴的手指。  
柱间努力让自己的手指不要颤抖，配合着舔弄再次抽插起来，斑还在这期间贴心地照顾起被冷落已久的小柱柱，手艺高超到让柱间叫个不停。  
“咿…呀…再这样下去我就要没力气了，也差不多了嗯…”柱间身下两处都刺激的很，深感教处男做爱真累…他疯狂暗示斑可以干正事了。

作为一条老实鱼，斑当然get不到柱间的本意，他只知道柱间累了他就该更加卖力。  
人鱼在小鸟的惊呼中加重了撸动的力道，同时舌头一阵乱舔，在肉穴里变着法戳刺。  
很快他就感受到柱间的小穴一阵痉挛夹紧了他的舌头…里面也变得更湿了，手下的腰身也在不停发抖，斑看着满手的白色液体…自豪极了。  
千手柱间发誓，以后有话直说，根本不能让宇智波斑这个神逻辑做阅读理解。  
“呼…呼…斑，让我歇息一下吧，我有点累。我们等会再…”面对人鱼委屈巴巴的眼神，柱间头痛极了。  
闭上了嘴小鸟默念友谊万岁，整只鸟气馁地挪到礁石的边缘，这次打开的长腿成功暗示了某鱼。  
斑很有探索精神的抓住柱间肉感十足的屁股，用力揉捏了一阵才分开了两瓣露出中间的缝隙，忍不住又探头亲了亲刚刚疼爱半天的地方。  
感受到无声地催促，从海水中撑起身体向前拢住心上人，同时温柔地挺身进入。  
“呜…嗯…”即使做了充分的准备，第一次真刀实枪上场还是给柱间带来了不小的负担。  
斑则是觉得这个小洞快要把鱼吸疯了，但是他不想唐突柱间…这是他们浪漫的初次结合。这条鱼开始拿出毕生意志力制止自己的动作，在柱间看来斑是又开始挺尸了。  
千手柱间……  
“你倒是动啊！还是你们人鱼只用放进来就可以了…”柱间觉得这性生活没法和谐了  
斑听出身下人的不满马上动了起来，高高扬起尾巴抽出来又狠狠插到深处。  
“嗯！就是这样，斑…再用力一点！”  
输人不输嘴，即使柱间觉得人鱼的力道和分量都很夸张还是嘴贱地鼓励了他。

“嗯嗯…呜…可以轻点吗？”这是两分钟以后  
斑觉得柱间在交配的时候一点都不诚实，明明下面吸得那么紧，完全不想让他出来，嘴上还要撒谎。斑决定好好疼爱他，让柱间再说不出谎言来，力道反而越来越大…  
很快撒谎的小鸟就被操得嗷嗷直叫  
“斑…斑，太快太用力了，我不喜欢这样！”柱间被干得眼泪哗哗，想伸手推鱼。  
“你喜欢的…你很喜欢！下面咬得这么紧…我都快被你吸出来了。”斑制住反抗的小鸟  
人鱼也不懂什么调情手段，他只能仿照之前小鸟做过的，到处乱亲，嘴上温柔极了…下身却干得越来越卖力。  
舔了舔柱间眼角的眼泪，斑觉得身心舒坦。  
能干哭柱间比打十场架还爽！  
“咿…呜…”柱间已经被干得说不话来了  
感受到体内传来强烈的跳动感，柱间简直想感谢神明六道。（终于结束了啊…）  
“嗯…肚子里好胀…不要射进来呀！”

柱间觉得这和他设想的处男剧本不大一样…他还没休息几分钟，就又被拽住了腿。斑将这双长腿缠到自己腰上，就默默的…  
“斑！！你要干什么？！”柱间惊呼起来  
这条人鱼握住小鸟的腰就强行带人滑入了海里。柱间不喜欢水甚至不会游泳…被斑带离到远离海石的位置让他很恐惧。  
“唔！柱间，你在害怕什么…下面这么紧。”斑舒服得直哼哼，觉得把小鸟带进海里很正确。  
“上岸去！我不要在这里！”柱间是生理上的害怕，他忍不住紧紧搂住斑，将脸埋进人鱼的脖子。  
斑不听他的，只是用手肆意把玩两瓣臀肉就又动起腰来。  
“呜…”柱间害怕极了  
斑的动作越来越大，他沉迷在与柱间的交缠中一时也关注不到其他的，自然没发现柱间的精神快要极限了…  
人鱼的肉棒插得又深又重，柱间的感官完全放不到下身的快感上，他心里只有恐惧…斑偶尔动作大的时候除了下身和他的连接，连手都会放开他，柱间终于忍不住了。  
“柱间，你怎么了？！”斑被突然默默哭泣，鼻子一抽一抽的小鸟吓了一大跳。  
他突然意识到柱间完全受不了在海里做这种事…他真的很怕水。  
斑立刻抱着他向岸边游去，心里懊恼极了。  
“柱间…柱间，对不起，是我不对！”斑将小鸟送到礁石边上，诚恳地向他道歉。  
柱间抹了抹眼泪，觉得这事不能完全怪斑，人鱼又不知道翼族生性不喜欢沾水…看到挚友带着忐忑的双眼，这个善良的翼族也就消气了。  
“没事…以后不要再把我带进海里好吗？”  
亲了亲柱间还红着的眼眶，斑向他许诺。

柱间注意到刚刚的变故让斑自责极了，感觉人鱼在默默抽离下身，柱间狠狠挽留了它。  
“嘶…柱间？”斑狠狠吸了一口气忍住射精的冲动  
柱间只是趴扶在礁石上，含含糊糊的出声  
“我还没有满足呢…你不要出去。这里…在这里是可以的。”  
斑觉得他的心就像被放进了温水，熨贴极了…  
柱间是世界上最好的人，他爱他，斑这样默默想着。  
斑又默默干起来，这次他仔细关注着柱间的感受，毕竟这里还是算作海里。  
过了一会儿，他发现小鸟除了还有些紧张…是可以投入到性爱里的，他也就放宽心加快了动作。  
“斑…斑…在上面一点，弄那里。嗯嗯…好舒服。”柱间哼哼唧唧  
他发现经过刚才那番意外，斑变得听话多了！现在叫他轻点…或是不要弄哪里都能成功。  
柱间很喜欢！  
斑也很喜欢…虽然这样的频率让他的身体不太满足，但柱间能开心就好。只要迁就小鸟就能听到好听的叫声，下面也夹得很卖力。  
至于那些“不喜欢”的地方和力度，斑都牢牢记住了。  
“你舒服了吗？喜欢吗？”斑凑到他耳边  
“嗯…喜欢这样的，很舒服！”斑甚至能听到小鸟发出呼噜呼噜的哼声，他觉得时机差不多了。  
“那么…也让我舒服一下吧。”斑亲了亲柱间耳畔的翠色耳羽，发现小鸟狠狠地抖了抖。  
“斑？”  
柱间很快就知道斑要怎么舒服了…他整只鸟都是懵逼的。  
本来就被塞得满满的肉穴感受到了更大的压迫力，斑的肉棒变得有哪里不对。  
“斑？！这是什么？好痛！”柱间挣扎起来  
“别怕…是结，我会让你更舒服的。”说完斑就不顾小鸟的惊叫大力操干起来，用力碾压刚才柱间“不喜欢”的位置。  
“呜！啊！你这坏鱼！”柱间被弄得又是叫又是哭，但是…也是真的爽。  
斑看穿了他的小心思，只是少说话多做事，保持力道狠狠干他。  
……  
“唔…柱间，我马上就要出来了…全部都要给你！”斑的喘息粗重极了  
柱间则已经被干服气了…他只想赶紧结束回鸟巢睡上三天三夜。  
“咿！！！！痛！痛！不要这样的！”柱间觉得里面的东西已经胀大到快要把他的小穴撑坏了。  
斑只是不断亲吻他的耳羽、脖子带来安慰，告诉他马上就好。  
“呜…呜…”  
结将小穴撑到极致，肉棒将滚烫的精液狠狠射入柱间的肚子里…伴随持续十多分钟的射精，斑注意到小鸟的肚子慢慢鼓起来…兴奋极了！  
“柱间…这下你肚子里全部都是我的东西了。”  
柱间…没法回答斑的话了，他实在是太累了，靠着人鱼的肩膀沉沉睡去。

Tbc


End file.
